Gracias por cuidarlo
by Blood-Sannin
Summary: —Gracias. —la envolvió en un calido abrazo —. Gracias por cuidarlo. *One-Shot*


**_Gracias por cuidarlo_**

.

.

El frio caló en sus huesos y le fue imposible no enrollarse con las mantas que cubrían su adormecido cuerpo, era ya alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, horario donde todas las personas transitaban por las atestadas calles de Konoha, sin embargo ella solo deseaba quedarse echada en su cama conservando el poco calor que su cuerpo desprendía. Dio vuelta sobre sí misma y se halló sola en aquella habitación, presa del mas voraz silencio y con apenas una tenue iluminación; lo más probable era que sus hijos no estuvieran en casa, ya que de afuera ni un solo sonido se escuchaba. Seguramente su hija ya le había dado el desayuno a su pequeño hermano y se lo habría llevado con los abuelos, también que el mayor se haya ido a ver a su novia; y ella sentía que así era mejor…

Llevaba días con los ánimos por los suelos, y solo era capaz de encontrar fuerza a través de sus hijos –sobre todo en el último de ellos, que era _su debilidad_ –. Deslizó su mano por el suave colchón y la dirigió a sus mejillas solo para confirmar que estaban húmedas… y como si algo se activase en ella, el llanto se hizo presente nuevamente; Liberando todo su dolor, desfogando todo su sufrimiento a través de saladas gotas que inundaban aquel solitario cuarto donde se encontraba, tratando siquiera de disminuir el intenso dolor que la tenía destrozada… Destrozada, así era como se sentía, pues Uzumaki Sakura había perdido a la mitad de su alma apenas unos días atrás, _Tres_ para ser exactos, cuando el hombre con el que compartió su vida se fue de este mundo dejándola destrozada por dentro, pues su Naruto había partido de su lado para no volver nunca más.

Recuerdos de su vida junto al hombre dueño de su corazón la asaltaron, momentos vividos desde su ajetreada infancia, hasta la más plena adultez; recuerdos que quedaron grabados a fuego en su memoria como en su cuerpo.

Recordaba cuando al final de la guerra fue al valle donde ambos –Naruto y Sasuke– habían peleado, y al verlos tirados en un charco de sangre su corazón se detuvo –como cuando el de Naruto dejó de latir– y llegando hasta donde estaban ellos comprobar que solo uno estaba consciente y el otro se encontraba privado de la realidad, y a este mismo fue al que acogió entre sus brazos, derramando gruesas lágrimas, murmurando ruegos donde le pedía que no la dejara –no él– que era lo que más le importaba.

También recordaba cuando una vez recuperados habían ido a la puerta de la aldea para despedir al Uchiha, que volvía a irse, pero esta vez en su viaje de redención; como el rubio había apretado su mano con una ternura impensada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya sabía de sus sentimientos y eso la había llenado de felicidad, y como si sus recuerdos quisieran hilar la secuencia correcta se transportó al día donde ambos, mirándose a los ojos, confesaron sus sentimientos; El día donde la nieve cubría de un manto blanco a Konoha, ella decidió confesarle su amor al rubio y él esta vez sin ningún impedimento ni promesa de por medio también le confesó su sentir, zafiro con jade mirándose, rodeados de la más pura blancura, ambos sellaron su amor con un profundo beso.

—Naruto… —su voz quebrada salió tenuemente entre hipidos.

Recordaba también que pocas veces fueron las veces que vio llorar al ninja más fuerte del mundo Shinobi y una de esas veces fue cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada. Lloró como un niño, se cobijó sobre su pecho y ella lo envolvió con todo su amor, susurrándole palabras tiernas que calmaron a su amor; y el solo susurraba palabras de agradecimiento, dándole besos por todos lados. Comprendió que ella cerró ese hueco llamado familia en la vida del rubio; ella le dio lo que nunca tuvo y eso él se lo agradeció hasta el día de su muerte.

La otra ocasión que lo vio llorar fue cuando sostuvo en sus brazos a su segundo retoño, tal como lo hizo con el primero, y no pudo ser para menos pues esta vez había sido una niña, el rubio se había emocionado tanto al ver que su princesa era una pequeña copia de ella y como lo había dicho el: _"Me he vuelto a enamorar"_ aludiéndola obviamente. Poco después otra alegría llegó a sus puertas, pues Naruto había recibido la noticia de que iba a ser nombrado el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha agrandando así su felicidad.

Y la última y más reciente fue cuando la vio llorar a ella y a toda su familia mientras su vida se extinguía, lágrimas del alma al verla sufrir y sentirse la causa de su dolor, pero que rápidamente fueron mermando, recobrando su entereza –como siempre lo hacía– y esbozar una amplia sonrisa, la sonrisa de despedida a su familia.

.

.

Poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban y se dejaba vencer por el sueño, solo eso quería hacer por el momento, dormir un poco más y luego levantarse y cuidar de su familia.

—Sakura… —una voz llegaba a sus oídos—. Sakura.

Aturdida vio a su alrededor y solo vio niebla, mucha niebla. Trató de encontrar la procedencia de la voz pero sonaba muy lejana.

—¿Quién es…? —Preguntó al aire con voz trémula—. ¿Quién me llama?

—Somos nosotros hija —la voz llegó a espaldas de ella haciéndola estremecer—. Queríamos verte.

Girándose los vio.

—Kushina-san… Minato-san...

Frente a ella estaban los héroes del ataque del Kyubi, los padres de su Naruto, ambos la miraban tranquilamente con una sonrisa cálida, ahora sabia de donde había heredado ese hermoso gesto que caracterizaba a su esposo; había visto a sus suegros por fotos, pero ahora los tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Gracias hija —la pelirroja se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un maternal abrazo —. Gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo.

—Kushina-san… —ella había correspondido al abrazo automáticamente, esas palabras la acongojaron, pero sentía que ya las había escuchado.

—Lo que te pedí aquella vez no fue por decisión propia —intervino por primera vez el rubio—. Hablaba por Kushina y por mí.

Y fue ahí cuando recordó que en medio de la guerra el cuarto le había pedido que cuidara de su único hijo, se lo había pedido con anticipación, como sabiendo que ellos terminarían uniendo sus vidas, y se sintió dichosa de haber cuidado de la persona más bella a la que pudo conocer.  
Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y apoyando el rostro en el hombro de la Uzumaki mayor, desfogo su pena, con la pelirroja acariciándole el cabella suavemente, brindándole cariño y consuelo como una madre lo haría y con Minato posando su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Le diste lo que siempre quiso —las lágrimas también caían por las mejillas de la pelirroja—. Nos diste nietos.

La Uzumaki de cabello rosa miro directamente a los héroes y vio una inmensa gratitud y felicidad.

—Shinachiku es muy parecido a Minato —agregó la mayor—. Además de ser muy guapo como el padre y el abuelo.

Lo era, su hijo era un hombre muy muy guapo. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, una breve, que liberó su alma.

—Y Hanami es igual a Kushina —Minato le regalo una sonrisa a ambas—. Y obviamente a ti, además de compartir su carácter.

—y Arashi… —la voz de Kushina quedó en el aire mientras soñaba despierta—. El rojo vive con él.

La voz de Kushina se quebraba, su legado había sido pasado a las siguientes generaciones, podía descansar tranquila, así que antes de romper en llanto volvió a abrazar a su nuera con mucho amor y cariño; sabían todo lo ocurrido, ellos pudieron ver cada paso en la vida de su hijo, y comprobaron que el hizo caso a su madre al elegir a una mujer como ella, además de llevar una vida sana.

—El tiempo se agotó —dijo Minato—. El jutsu no durará mucho.

—¿Que...?

—Fue durante la guerra —confesó el rubio—. Deje un poco de chakra en ti para poder hablar contigo llegado el momento —y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—.yo sabía que amabas a mi hijo, lo pude notar cuando lo golpeaste.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, eso no lo esperaba. ¿Tan obvia había sido?, pero pronto vio que las figuras frente a ella comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente mientras susurraban un _"Gracias"_ que era eterno.

.

.

—Mamá...

Sus verdes ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, se había quedado dormida, lo sabía, lo que no sabía era cuánto. Frotándose un poco la cansada vista la enfoco al lado de la cama y vio a su hija sentada en una silla aledaña, la había estado cuidando, se lo agradecía mucho, pero pronto sintió movimiento cerca de su pecho, bajó la mirada y vio a su pequeño dormido a su lado, la abrazaba fuertemente, en su rostro se evidenciaba sufrimiento. Envolvió a su niño en un abrazo y besó su rojo cabello.

—Arashi quiso estar contigo —la voz de Hanami sonaba rota—. Shina está con Anzu en la sala.

Incorporándose lentamente con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo, la mayor salió de la cama y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Hanami. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las acaricio con mucha ternura.

—Tu Papá nos cuidara siempre —extrañamente sentía una paz inmensa—. Debemos ser fuertes por él.

Y sabía que nunca olvidaría a su Naruto, nunca dejaría de amarlo y por ese amor debía proteger a su familia, la familia que formaron juntos.  
"Además no solo él nos cuida…"

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
